une vie pas comme les autre
by lolo2
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui par en amerique pour jouer dans 7 a la maison .


Chapitre 1 Introduction Je m'appelle laura j'aie 15 ans, yeux marron cheveux châtain. Je mesure seulement 1m62 je sors avec Fabien de la staracademy2 depuis 3 mois. Je suis devenu actrice dans la série sous le soleil puis je me suis fait remarquer par un agent qui ma proposer de tourner dans « le cercle 2 » donc me voilà partie en Angleterre avec deux très bonnes copines Sabrina et Anissa .Sabrina a 14 ans elle est ma styliste personnel et me suis presque partout ou je vais, Anissa a 15 c'est ma maquilleuse personnel. Apres le tournage du film nous étions prête a rentrer dans notre beau pays, quand l'agent qui m'avais repérer m'informa que le producteur de la série 7 a la maison voulait me rencontrer alors toute les 3 nous partîmes direction l'Amérique. une fois la bas je suis allée rencontrer le producteur il me fit faire quelque essai puis me donna le rôle de la nouvelle petite amie de robbie qui s'appelle brooke. Puis nous sommes rentre a l'hôtel. le lendemain nous sommes parti sur le plateau ou nous avons fait la connaissance des acteurs : Sabrina : (en me chuchotant) Ta vue le mec qui joue Kévin il est plutôt mignon. Anissa : C'est claire tu as raison. Moi : Calmez vous les filles mais moi je préfère Adam. Sabrina , Anissa : Qui ? ? ? Moi : Bas celui qui joue robbie voyons ! Robbie : Salut laquelle des trois est ma nouvelle meuf (en rigolant) ? Sabrina : Ta nouvelle meuf c'est laura a droite, a gauche c'est Anissa et moi c'est Sabrina. Robbie : OK ! je suis enchanté les filles. Le producteur : Voici les script on tourne dans 20 minute. Allez au boulot ! ! Sabrina et Anissa : Bon bas on te laisse tu nous retrouve a l'hôtel ? Moi : OK ! « Début du tournage...fin du tournage »  
  
Robbie et Kévin : T'as super bien jouer, on ce voit demain ? Laura : OK a demain les mecs.  
  
Moi : Les filles je suis rentrée. Et y a quelqu'un ? oh . Sabrina : Oui on est la mais on t'entendaient pas. Moi : Vous faisiez quoi ? Anissa : On jouai sur la playstation a teken3. Sabrina : Et comme dabe c Anissa qui gagne. Anissa : Arrête de te plaindre et sinon ta journée elle c'est bien passe ? Moi : Ouais pas mal du tout. Mais la je suis crevait donc je vais me couche a demain les filles.  
  
« Le lendemain matin »  
  
Ring, ring... Garçon d'étage : Ici le garçon d'étage. Sabrina : Anissa tu va ouvrir ? Anissa : OK ! entrai monsieur vous vous...pou.v.e.zez.z. Sabrina : Mettez sa sur la table SVP. Merci. (en chuchotant a Anissa) qu'est se qu'il t'arrive ? Anissa : Ta pas vu comment il est mignon ? je crois que j'aie eu le coud de foudre pour lui. Moi : Salut les filles je ne vous interromps pas ? de quoi vous parliez ? Anissa tu vas ou ? Sabrina : Elle a flachee sur le mec d'étage. regarde elle le drague . Anissa : Excusez moi vous trouez pas qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ? Garçon d'étage : Comme tout les jours, vous m'empêche de sortir la. Anissa : On pourrais se revoir. Non ? Garçon d'étage : Je crois pas que ma meuf sois d'ac. Sabrina : Alors ta un rencard ? Anissa : En faite il était pas si beau que sa donc j'ai laisser tomber. Moi : Arrête on la étendu il ta jetai hahahaha. Anissa : Sa t'amuse ? Sabrina : Bas si on peut lus rien te dire ! Anissa : Va bossez toi et laisse moi tranquille.  
« Sur le plateau »  
  
Robbie : Salut laura alors t'est pas avec tes copines ? Moi : Non elles sont reste a l'hôtel. Le producteur : Voici les script on tourne dans 20 minute. Allez au boulot ! ! Robbie : Se soir on va dans une discothèque, tu veux venir avec tes copines ? Moi : OK ! vers quelle heure ? Robbie : Bas on passe vous prendre pour 20h00. Laura : OK donc a se soir.  
  
Laura : Les filles se soir on sort alors on se prépare d'ac ? Sabrina : Quoi ? avec qui ? ou ? quand ?.c.c. Laura : OK ! une question a la fois donc c'est se soir dans une discotheque avec les mecs studio, ils passent nous prendre a 20h00. Anissa : Kévin sera la ? Si oui il est a moi. Sabrina : T'est degeulasse je les vu la première ! Laura : Il sera peut être avec une copine a lui !  
  
« on se prépare »  
  
ring, ring... Laura : Les filles vous été prête ? moi je vais ouvrir. Sabrina : Allez Anissa dépêche toi . Anissa : Oui c'est bon ! Sabrina et Anissa : Salut les mecs on peut y allaient.  
  
« Dans la discothèque »  
  
Kévin : Sabrina tu viens danse ? Sabrina : Pourquoi pas ! Anissa (a laura) : La salope j'avais dit qu'il était pour moi. Laura : C'est pas trop de sa faute, c'est lui qui lui a demander. Simon : Anissa sa te branche d'aller danser avec moi ? Laura : Allez Anissa va y moi je vais au bar. Robbie : Attend je viens avec toi. Laura : Tu viens souvent ici ? Robbie : Non pas trop ! Oh j'adore cette chanson sa te tente de danser avec moi ? Laura : OK ! Sabrina : Anissa regarde laura danse avec robbie elle assure grave ! ! Anissa : Quoi ?t'est jalouse tu veux lui piquer a elle aussi ? Sabrina : Oh ! ! Garde le ton sale caractère, et je te signale que je t'est piquer personne, et que tu a un mec en France qui t'attend alors arrête ! ! Anissa : Je te signale que toi aussi tu en a un ! !  
  
Pendant ce temps Laura et Robbie danse puis un slow démarre mais Laura et Robbie continu a danser »  
  
Laura : Sabrina et Kévin on l'aire de bien s'entendre ? Robbie : C'est claire mais je crois qu'il a flache sur elle. Par contre Simon et Anissa c'est pas la même ambiance. Laura : C'est normale car Anissa voulait dansait avec Kévin, mais il a propose a Sabrina alors elle est un peu dégoûter et en veux a Sabrina. Robbie : Ah OK ! !  
  
« Puis robbie me raconta plusieurs histoire drôle, j'était morte de rire, puis dans le feu de l'action il m'embrassa »  
  
La suite au prochaine épisode. 


End file.
